Our Hero
by It's The Fear
Summary: May contain spoilers...With yet another encounter with death under their belts, our three heroes are left questioning their choices in life. What can be left to do but encounter new experiences? Jill/Chris/Sheva


"Congratulations on a job very well done."

Chris, Sheva and Jill stood at attention; all facing an older man as he leaned back in his chair. He rested his elbows on his armrests, his tired eyes scanning the three soldiers that stood in silence before him. His office was empty and simple; baring only the essentials that one would need at work. There was a desk just before a large window with blinds that were always closed. The walls were a chalky-white color, the floors hardwood and cold to the touch. Much like the man seated at his desk. His face was lined with wrinkles, each deep contour representing a different memory, good or bad, that he would bear until his last days. His short grey hair was a painful reminder of Chris's future. He cringed every time he caught a glimpse of the balding, grey haired man. And yet, if he ever ran into him in a dark alley, Chris knew that he would never even think of tempting him. Though the man looked old and fragile, in his day, he was one of the top agents. Skills that he possessed would not vanish into thin air. Chris knew that they were still inside of him, just waiting to be awoken once more.

"I understand that you all are tired." He paused and smiled. "You look like shit." He turned to Sheva. "I appreciate you coming here. I know it's far away from home, but we wanted to make sure you were not harmed in any way."

"Thank you sir. I'm fine. Chris is an excellent partner."

"I should hope so; he _is _one of our best. Jill, I'm glad to see you alive and well. How are you feeling?"

"I haven't felt better, sir."

"Are you planning on coming back to us, Valentine?" He asked, his eyes squinting as he searched her face for any hesitation. He would not let someone work for him if they weren't 100% for the job.

"Of course, sir. Whenever you'll take me back, I'm ready."

"Excellent. And Chris, same goes for you, I suppose."

"Yes, sir."

"You'll have Jill as your partner once more. I want a full report of everything on my desk on Monday. Sheva, you won't be able to go home until I have the report. I suppose we should look for a hotel for you to reside in until you're ready to go back." The man leaned forward, reaching for his phone to tell his secretary to book a room at a hotel for the agent.

"Sir, I'm sure it would be fine if she stayed with us until she was able to go home." Jill suggested, her eyes glancing beside her to Chris and Sheva. "I'm sure there'll be room for her at our place."

"Yes sir, that's fine by me." Chris nodded.

"Alright. Excellent. I can't wait to read those reports, I suggest you all go home right now and get on it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow, this is your house?" Sheva asked as she slipped out of Chris's car. She stood in awe, her eyes scanning over the red brick house before her. Three stories, an attic, and from the windows resting just above the green grass of their front yard, a basement. "Jesus. How much do they pay you?"

"Well we both live here. It's a lot easier to afford." Chris explained, his eyes glancing over at Jill as they all headed towards the front door.

"Yeah, did you expect Chris to pay for this by himself?" Jill scoffed, wrapping an arm around Chris's. "Not on his best day. I just can't wait to see what you've done to this place since I've been gone, Chris. I'd better not be coming home to random thongs scattered all over again."

"Ew, Chris!" Sheva said, pretending disgust. It wasn't so much pretending as holding back the sickness in her gut. Of course a man who looked like that would have girls over. Did she really expect anything else?

"What? Oh come on, I'm not _that_ bad!" Chris defended.

"I don't know Chris...you're pretty bad." Jill told him. It didn't take much longer for the trio to begin laughing as Chris opened the front door.

It was just as beautiful on the inside as it was the out. The living room was spacious, even with two couches, a recliner, and a big screen television that hung on the wall. A red 360 was hooked up to the television set, and for some reason, Sheva's intuition told her it was Chris's.

"I'm going to get started on that report. Sheva, please, make yourself at home. Let me know if you get tired, I'll show you where your room will be. But for now, I don't plan on moving off of my beloved chair." Chris said as he threw himself into the recliner.

"If you guys wouldn't mind, I'd like to go have a shower. I feel absolutely disgusting."

"Yeah, of course, Sheva. Follow me, I'll show you to the upstairs bathroom..."

Their voices eventually drifted away as Chris pulled out a notebook and a pen. There was so much to write and so many details he needed to include in his report that he knew he would be going at it for too long for his liking. He lived for the missions, but he absolutely despised the reports that came after them. He waved at Jill as she said something and jogged out the front door. As long as the words 'zombies', 'dead', or 'virus' weren't yelled, he didn't feel like it was worth interrupting his train of thought. Because Lord knows, once he has one and loses it, he is not a happy camper.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He hardly noticed Jill as she entered the house, closing the door behind her. As she walked past him and headed towards the stairs, the music blaring from her headphones distracted him. Lifting his head up, he watched as she slowly made her way up the stairs. She had gone jogging. Oh God, she had gone jogging. Her short spandex shorts clung to her thighs tightly, morphing perfectly to every curve that lay underneath them.

He could see her skin glistening from the sweat that covered her body as she took a swig of water from the bottle she held in her hands. Her long blonde hair swung back and forth as she disappeared at the top of the stairs. He let out a sigh and shook his head. Damn. Jill Valentine was one _hell_ of a woman.

She had to get out, go jogging, do something. Adrenaline was still running through her body, and she couldn't understand how Chris could sit so still. That was Chris Redfield though, she told herself. Mr. play-it-cool-so-the-girls-think-I'm-hard-and-dangerous.

Jill laughed to herself as she pushed the bathroom door open. She was so out of it that she failed to notice Sheva was still having a shower. Jill studied her reflection in the mirror, brushing her wet bangs away from her eyes when she caught movement in the corner of her eye. Pulling her head phones out of her ears, a sigh of relief ran through her body when she saw Sheva's head peeking out from behind the curtain.

"Oh my God, you gave me an absolutely heart attack!" Jill said, her hand resting over her heart. Sheva's eyes scanned up and down the woman in front of her and the tight fitting clothes she had on. "I'm sorry; I didn't think you were still in here."

Sheva shrugged and smiled. The light from the window behind the shower curtain showed a perfect silhouette of Sheva's figure. And curiosity grabbed a hold of Jill as her eyes traveled from the space between her thighs to the curve of her hips.

She was probably never going to see either Jill or Chris ever again. And after her brush with death in Africa, Sheva needed to feel alive once more. She wanted to go to the extreme and do something she normally would be too shy to even think about, much less do.

"You look like you could maybe use a good shower..."

Jill could hear the suggestive tone in Sheva's voice and couldn't help a smile appear on her face. She set her IPod down on a shelf and let her hair fall down past her shoulders. Sheva pushed the shower curtains open, allowing fully clothed Jill to walk into the shower with her. Sheva's hands immediately went to Jill's breast, her fingers caressing them through the thin white t-shirt she had worked out in. Jill's head fell back as Sheva's mouth found its way to her neck. Her tongue ran across Jill's milky white skin, the sweet taste of Jill's sweat mixing with the water that fell from above. Sheva's fingers ran down Jill's chest and stomach, grabbing a hold of the bottom of her shirt. Lifting up her arms, Jill closed her eyes as her shirt lost its grip over her skin. Sheva tossed it on the floor of the bathroom and pulled off Jill's sports bra. Her milky white breasts fell out of the restricting bra and felt the cool water that dripped down them. Jill felt her back press up against the cold tile of the bathroom as Sheva pushed against her, their mouths finally meeting.

Jill tasted just as sweet as she looked. Her lips were full and soft and sent shivers through Sheva's body. Her skin was smooth and soft, inviting Sheva to taste and touch more and more. The two women continued to kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance in the other's mouth as Jill's fingers played with Sheva's breasts. She smiled against Sheva's mouth when a moan escaped into her mouth as Jill's fingers teased and stroked Sheva's nipples. She fully intended to make Sheva moan and scream more than she ever had before. As a woman, Jill knew exactly what would drive her crazy and have her coming over and over again. And Jill was intent on giving her a memory she would never forget.

Sheva pulled Jill's shorts down so suddenly she could feel the gasp against her lips. Letting them drop to the floor of the shower, Jill slipped off her thong. Sheva pushed her body against Jill's and could feel the warmth of every dangerous curve the other woman possessed. She smiled against Jill's lips as she let her body be pushed to the bottom of the bathtub. Straddling Sheva's hips, Jill began to grind herself over the woman underneath her, her mouth clasping around Sheva's dark nipple as her tongue played with it. Sheva arched her back as Jill's tongue swirled around her nipple, sucking and flicking her tongue against it. Jill smiled against Sheva's nipple as she moaned her name, her eyes shut tight from the pleasure and the drops of water that fell on their naked bodies.

Jill's lips crept down Sheva's wet body, her tongue trailing down from her breasts to her stomach, approaching the warmth that waited for her between her legs. Sheva was moaning so loud she could wake the dead. Jill had never tasted another woman before, though she found herself curious about it many times. No amount of imagination could have prepared her for the sweetness that waited between Sheva's legs. Jill slid her tongue inside Sheva's opening, reaching as far as she could before slipping it out only to push it back in once more. Her fingers furiously flicked Sheva's clit while her tongue massaged her lips.

"Oh...Jill..." Sheva moaned, her hands gripping onto her breasts while Jill took care of everything else. She felt Jill's lips smile as she continued to stroke her with her tongue. Sheva glanced down when Jill's mouth suddenly disappeared from her lips and watched as Jill slid two fingers into her mouth. Within moments, Jill's fingers found their way inside of Sheva. Her head fell back down on the bathtub floor as Jill pounded into her with two of her fingers. Her tongue concentrated on Sheva's clit, flicking and sucking it as she had done with her nipple only moments before.

"Put more of your fingers inside of me." Sheva whispered between moans. Smiling, Jill did as she was told, and slipped another finger inside of Sheva. Her excited moan only pushed Jill to push her fingers harder and faster inside of her. Sheva's breath quickened as Jill's fingers did. Continuing to rub her nipples, Sheva's back arched again as she felt herself reaching her peak. "Jill, I'm going to cum."

Jill took her fingers out of Sheva and slid her tongue in; wanting to taste everything Sheva had to offer her. Her thumb stroked Sheva's clit as her tongue anxiously awaited for Sheva's juices. Throwing her head back and her chest fully into the air, Sheva let out a scream as Jill drove her to her peak. Quickening her pace, Jill's tongue and thumb continued to work as Sheva's body shook under the water.

Hesitantly, Jill backed away from Sheva's body as she began to sit up, panting from the orgasm she had just experienced. Jill smiled as she licked her lips and fell onto her knees. "Good?"

"Amazing." Sheva nodded. "But now it's my turn."

Jill watched as Sheva crawled towards her, her breasts reaching towards the floor of the tub as she crept closer

Sheva's lips were quick to find Jill's, her tongue running along Jill's lips as she slipping it into her mouth. She tasted herself on Jill's lips and tongue, and found her body aching to repay the favor to the other woman. Her fingers caressed Jill's nipple as Sheva pulled away, a smile on her face. "Stand up."

Doing as she was told and loving every minute of it, Jill stood up. She allowed Sheva to navigate her body, unaware of her motives. Sheva bent Jill over, and Jill rested her hands on the cold piece of ceramic that was in front of her. Spreading Jill's cheeks apart, Sheva had a perfect view of Jill's womanhood. She could see the wetness dripping off her, and knew that thought water was pouring down them constantly; it had nothing to do with it. Her tongue ran across Jill's opening once, getting a moan of approval from Jill. Her thumbs spread Jill's lips open as she pushed her tongue into her, swirling it inside of her quickly. Jill bit her bottom lip, trying desperately to hold back the urge to scream out. Chris was in the house as well. Wait a minute. Chris...Jill thought to herself. Her fingers curled together when she felt fingers run down her ass, hovering only slightly over her hole. Sheva took her tongue out of Jill and managed to stretch it to her clit. With one, long, steady lick, Sheva dragged it over Jill's clit, her opening, and finally, her ass.

"Sheva." Jill said, throwing her head back. Sheva smiled and brought her tongue back to the hole once again. She thought Jill would appreciate that. It was a strange place to pay attention to, she knew, but damnit, when someone did, it was amazing. Sheva swirled her tongue around the entrance, teasing Jill as she stayed there. Her fingers made their way inside Jill as Sheva continued to lick her, giving occasional sucks to add pressure.

Chris hadn't seen Sheva or Jill for a while, and curiosity finally distracted him from his report. Well, at least he got a page and a half done. With his luck, this would end up being a dozen page report. He rolled his eyes as he dragged his feet up the stairs. As he approached the top of the stairs, he heard strange noises and immediately stopped. It was...moaning...? And it was...Jill and Sheva? Following the moans, he stopped at the bathroom door, the moaning growing louder and louder even as he stood on the other side of the door. It was already slightly open, so Chris pushed it the rest of the way, and found his heart nearly stop right there.

Jill, who had no doubt been standing, was bent over the edge of the bathtub, her ass in clear view as Chris stood in shock at the door. He watched Sheva, who was on her knees, as she licked Jill from behind her. The squeak of the door caught Sheva's attention. She glanced back and saw Chris watching them. At the absence of Sheva's tongue, Jill turned around. She flashed Chris a smile and glanced down at Sheva, nodding. Sheva's tongue went back to work, both women moaning loudly to give Chris a run for his money. Knowing that Chris was watching them sent extra heat through Jill's body. She could feel herself reaching the edge as Sheva's fingers continued to slide in and out of her, her tongue still swirling outside of her entrance. Sheva could feel Jill tighten around her fingers and immediately worked faster and harder, helping her orgasm.

With both women panting, they sunk down to the floor of the bathtub together and looked up at Chris. It was apparent that he liked what he saw, as a bulge in his pants was there to greet them.

"Why don't you ladies come to a nice dry bed?" Chris smiled, motioning to move to his bedroom that was right next door.

Never, even in his wildest dreams, could Chris Redfield have dreamt this one up. Jill straddled his hips as she slipped his t-shirt off his well built chest. He felt Sheva kneel down behind him, her hands rubbing his shoulders as he leaned back on the bed. He closed his eyes as Jill's tongue and teeth ran across his chest, her tongue stopping at his mouth. He groaned as her soft tongue ran across his lips, teasing him while Sheva leaned forward and sucked on his earlobe. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that both Sheva and Jill were on him, and both of them were naked and willing. No man was as lucky as him at this point. Surviving countless attacks from crazed zombies were nothing compared to this.

"You're so strong, Chris." Jill whispered, her hands squeezing his biceps. "I want to thank you for saving me. You're our hero." She told him between kisses.

"Me too, Chris. I wouldn't have made it without you." Sheva told him, her chest pushed up against his back.

"Do you want it, Chris?" Jill asked him.

He nodded. "Yes." He said in a low voice.

Jill stood up and motioned for him to follow her. Sheva watched from the bed as Jill bend down, unhooking his belt and pulling it out from the hooks that held it in place. She pulled his boxers and pants down to his ankles at the same time. As she stood straight, she let her tongue run along his hard shaft, drawing a sharp breath from Chris. Smiling at Sheva, she knelt down on the bed and pushed Sheva down onto her back. Sticking her ass in the air for Chris, Jill continued to eat Sheva once more.

The moment Jill's tongue made contact with Sheva's clit; she started screaming, no longer worried about anyone hearing. Her clit was already sensitive because of her first orgasm, and she knew that it would be no time at all before she had her second one. Chris froze, only for a second, and watched and listened to the two women spread out on the bed before him. Finally, after basking in the glorious view in front of him, he grabbed a stern hold of Jill's hips and braced himself.

He slid himself into her tight entrance and felt the wetness and warmth of the walls that surrounded his manhood. He thrust into her as deep as she could take him, his fingers digging into her hips as he watched her continue to eat out Sheva. He leaned forward, his hand grabbing a firm hold of Jill's breast as he continued to watch her head move, his fingers squeezing her breast as he pumped harder and harder. He let his hand be pulled away by Sheva and watched as she slipped one of his fingers into her mouth. Gently, she let her teeth run up and down her finger, her full lips wrapping around it as she sucked on it. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his finger, picturing his head as she continued to suck on his finger.

He watched her close her eyes and throw her head back as she no doubt was in the middle of an orgasm. He watched her body shake as her moans grew louder and louder, her grip on his hand tightening by the second. He felt Jill begin to tighten around him, and he knew that she was coming as well. With the warmth and tightness of Jill, and the images and the sounds that surrounded him, he couldn't hold on any longer. With one last thrust inside of her, Chris felt himself explode inside of Jill.

The three of them collapsed onto the bed, panting and sweating as the shower continued to run in the next room.

"You didn't get a chance with him." Jill pointed out to Sheva, cocking her head towards Chris. "Think you're up for round two, Redfield?" She smiled.

"Chris? Hello, Chris?"

Chris's attention snapped away from his daydream and found himself staring aimlessly outside the helicopter window. He turned to look at Sheva and Jill who were both sitting across from him. He smiled at both of them and shook his head, his eyes turning back to the window beside him.

"Sometimes I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for." Chris's eyes found their way to the two women once again. "You're damn right it is."


End file.
